


Domestic Bliss

by hiddencait



Series: Surviving [2]
Category: Aliens (1986)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:59:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencait/pseuds/hiddencait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The coffee finished brewing and Dwayne poured himself and Bishop a cup, then sat down in one of the other chairs just waiting for the rest of his family to wake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Apollymi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollymi/gifts).



> Yet another 12 Days of Ficmas goodie - this time for the prompt of Ellen/Dwayne with a side of Newt "family."
> 
> I couldn't resist attaching this as a mini code to last years Big Bang "From the Last to the First." Hopefully that's ok!

Domestic Bliss

Dwayne stretched carefully trying not to stir the weights on his chest too much. The alarm hadn’t gone off yet, but his internal clock said it be soon. He might as well get up and get coffee and breakfast going and let his girls sleep in a little.

He eased his way out from under first Newt, who’d slipped into their bed after a nightmare, and then Ellen, and smiled to see the pair of them instinctively snuggle closer together into the empty space he’d left between them. God they were gorgeous, he thought, well aware that he was likely sporting the kind of dopey grin that would have his squad ribbing him for days. Dwayne didn’t care. 

Dwayne tugged on a pair of shorts over his boxers and made his way down the dark hall to the kitchen, filling the coffee pot and turning it on mostly by feel, not wanting to chance the light shining in through the open bedroom door. 

A light tap at the front door to their apartment had him straightening from his slump against the counter, and he padded over silently to unlock it and let in Bishop. The artificial person needed a lot less sleep than any of his human counter parts; it really wasn’t a surprise he’d come knocking as soon as there was the slightest sound or scent of coffee to let him know one of his human family members was awake. 

Bishop nodded his good morning but stayed as silent as Dwayne did, casting only one look down the hall before settling himself at the kitchen table nearest to the window, glancing out behind the blinds to watch the sun come up. 

The coffee finished brewing and Dwayne poured himself and Bishop a cup, then sat down in one of the other chairs just waiting for the rest of his family to wake.

His family, Dwayne thought to himself with a small smile and a sigh of contentment. The girls were really his and they’d really survived to make a home here on New Quantico.

Dwayne had never been particularly religious, but he couldn’t deny that it seemed like damn near every morning he’d been given was a miracle. If he had his way, he’d go on having mornings like this one for a long, long time.


End file.
